1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ultra-light-blocking sunglasses and more particularly pertains to a new prescription capable sunglasses for enhancing protection from light penetration leading to improved visual acuity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ultra-light-blocking sunglasses is known in the prior art. More specifically, ultra-light-blocking sunglasses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,460; U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,292; U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,369; U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,862; U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,539; and U.S. Pat. No. 366,493.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new prescription capable sunglasses with features that shield light to the eyes from all directions. The inventive device includes a pair of ultraviolet lens, a frame having a pair of lens retaining portions, a first and second side portions, and a first and second elongate ear pieces, and further includes a first and second light-blocking members removably attached to the first and second side portions respectively, and also includes a shield member securely attached to and extending along a top of the frame and having a padded member at an outer edge thereof for cushioning the user forehead, and further includes a padded nose bridge member attachable between the lens retaining portions.
In these respects, the prescription capable sunglasses according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enhancing protection from light penetration leading to improved visual acuity.